


Invention

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Bumi no longer has Aang around to praise him.





	Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’ nor am I profiting from this.

No one exclaims over his inventions like Aang does. No, like Aang did. 

Sometimes a teacher will entertain his idea, but they’re also quick to move him back to his studies. His mother pretends to understand the blueprints. His father nods like he can actually follow along. 

Sometimes, he still pretends that Aang is around to understand these blueprints and inventions. He doesn’t talk to him anymore since everyone says he’s too old for that. 

Today, he understands how amazing this new invention is. He plans on calling it the nutcracker. 

Aang would share this with everyone. He would brag on it. 

He would.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few forgotten/unpublished pieces from last year.


End file.
